Tea Party Mishap
by Def Liepard
Summary: Maribelle and Lissa invite Lon'qu up for a tea party to tease the gynophobe, but a little spilled tea and unexpected twists end up with the three involved in something else entirely. Commission for Sigmus. (Now with the right doc, oops.)
It seemed like good-hearted fun and games, but that was a bit of a lie and both of them knew it. When Lissa and Maribelle had invited Lon'qu over for a tea party, it had been with the intention of seeing the stoic warrior get all flustered from the proximity to two pretty girls. Both had slightly different reasonings for it; Lissa, being a little kinder, hoped that maybe their teasing could get him to ease up and be more comfortable around women, while Maribelle really just wanted to see the gynophobe get squirmy and blushy. There was nothing noble about her intentions; she just wanted to have some entertainment along with her tea.

Lon'qu was many things, but he was most assuredly not impolite. Receiving an invitation from the princess of Ylisse was the kind of thing one didn't turn down, especially as someone on loan from another kingdom; his manner was a reflection on Basilio, and even if he wasn't much for such concerns-and for that matter, neither was Basilio-he still felt it vital that he accept, regardless of his comfort with the matter. So he accepted, gracious and thankful, and when the time was right, he went up to Lissa's bedroom, where the princess had insisted she and Maribelle's private tea parties were best

Nothing seemed out of place when he arrived, a low table set up with cushions laid down to sit on. Kettles and cups lay on the table, three all ready for the party to begin, and Maribelle was pouring the tea in as the stoic swordsman arrived. A small platter of sweets lay in the middle, free for anybody to take and snack on; due to the host, they were of impeccable quality, and admittedly Lon'qu may have found his visit worth it enough just for those. "You're just in time!" chimed Lissa, the happy blonde waving Lon'qu over. "Thank you so much for coming, Lon'qu. We're both really glad that you could make it." She reached for the cushion closest to the door and patted it happily, peppy in her overbearing and sweet attempt to make him feel 'comfortable'. She hoped that if this all went well, maybe he would be a little warmer toward them, at least. After all, she had a slightly insufferable secret crush on the Feroxian swordsman, one she had told not even Maribelle about yet, but which was grand enough that she had the vague hope in mind of maybe coaxing him from his shell around her so that she could press onward and maybe slip into more familiarity.

"I know I for one am delighted," Maribelle said, and she sounded so genuine it almost worried Lissa that Maribelle had feelings for him too; she had grown up a noble, and knew exactly how to talk shit and make it sound sweet. Of course, maybe Lissa's fears weren't without their basis; there was something mysterious about the swordsman that made the noblewoman curious and wanting to find out more. Her eyes for the sweet princess were much greater still than anything she may have felt or wondered about Lon'qu, but there was always the expectation she had accepted that Lissa would likely marry a man and continue the royal line, even if she was second in the line of succession. "Please, take a seat."

"I haven't had much tea," he said, keeping his head low and his manner as receptive and grateful as he could while still not really opening up much. He had little intention of going quite as far as to settle comfortably into this whole thing, but distance was an insult to his host, and he would not have any of that. He took his seat down on the cushion, sitting in front of the table and nodding as Maribelle poured him his tea last. Each of them slowly took the teacup up, and he followed suit, his motions slow and as careful as could be, ensuring he didn't do anything wrong even if it meant showing excessive caution in trying not to do anything wrong. It was better to overcompensate by being careful than to accidentally misstep and offend royalty. "It is quite good," he said once he'd taken his sip and they had all put their glasses back down onto the table. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Do you have tea where you come from?" Lissa asked, thinking that maybe talk of his homeland could open the conversation up and make everything flow a little easier; she admittedly was not the best at trying to find angles of conversation, but the last thing she wanted was to let that stop her from trying before she'd even begun to connect to him. She smiled at him, cheeks rosy and her entire presentation maybe a little overbearing in practice, but all she wasn't even realizing how obviously she wore her own feelings at times.

"No," he answered steadily, peeking up at his guests to keep from being rude but certainly making sure his attentions seemed directed much more toward just staring downward and trying not to incur much eye contact. He wasn't very nervous, but never was he more aware of his need for caution than now, realizing the situation and the company he was in. He was a guest, and he was not going to risk anything.

"Oh, that's so appalling," Maribelle said, reaching out and brushing her fingers along his cheek. The material of her gloves may have prevented direct contact but it did absolutely nothing to keep from burning right up. "How awful that must be. I can't even imagine a world without tea, my dear. However do you manage?"

The touch had shattered whatever careful control Lon'qu had been cultivating. It was nothing short of impossible to keep himself together as the soft touches made him shiver and his mind throbbed in sudden, unexpected panic. He knew what was going on but his panic instinct was misplaced; he knew he wasn't in danger, and so to keep from stumbling over his words, he went for his tea, fingers grasping the handle of the teacup and bringing it up to his lips. The crossing of wires and the immediate panic instinct caught him at the worst possible timing, and rather than tilt his cup when it was at his lips, he did so halfway into bringing it to them, which resulted in him dumping the hot tea all over his lap.

The girls gasped as he slipped up, unsure what to say but both very suddenly worried about the Feroxian, who nearly kicked the table over in his panic. The water wasn't boiling, but it was hot, and his pants were covered in the stuff. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, stumbling back as their tease came undone in unexpected ways; they'd been looking to have some fun, but this had been at his expense in ways they weren't totally ready for, and which they hardly found endearing or lovely. His pants were soaked in hot water, and his frantic apologies and reactions, all of them clearly signs of a man embarrassed and trying to hold everything in, left them feeling bad. He'd at least stopped being so nervous, if only because his panic had taken over.

"No, I should be sorry," Maribelle said, grabbing some of the napkins off of the table and reaching worriedly for his lap. Lissa did the same beside her, both of them scrambling toward Lon'qu and patting his lap frantically, trying to sop up the hot tea before it soaked through too much, even if it wasn't scalding hot. "Oh Lon'qu, I'm so sorry about this."

"It's alright," he said, torn suddenly between two very different instincts. One was the returning flare up of his discomfort around women, especially ones pawing at his loins with napkins and touching him so much, apologetic or not. But his reactive senses were still firing, although they were misfiring in the process, leaving him confused and remaining in place, unable to pull away as the girls' hands at his lap, sopping up tea from his pants, was inducing reactions that he wished he wasn't frozen quite as hard for, because the parts of him that were moving were not helping things.

"O-oh," Lissa said, eyes going wide as she pulled her napkin up from Lon'qu's lap to spy something in his pants she had not been expecting. Beside her, Maribelle gasped at the sight of it, and both of them were more a little shocked by what they were seeing. "Is that..." There mere sight of the bulge made her body ache a little in excitement.

"Yes, my dear," Maribelle purred. The size of the bulge forming in his pants was something impressive and more than a little mind-blowing, but the most important effect of it was that it gave the noblewoman the fuel she needed to make some rather bold moves into very unladylike manners. "Mmm, I think we owe you an apology, Lon'qu. We have been awful, awful teases, and I think in return, we should do a little something to make that up to you. Come Lissa, let's get him over to the bed and do away with these wet pants"

"I'd love to!" the royal blonde said, smiling wide as she followed Maribelle's lead.

The confused swordsman could barely speak as Maribelle and Lissa both grabbed a hold of him, pulling him up to his feet and dragging him over to the bed. "W-wait, what?" he asked, almost uncertain what was going on as they moved him over to the bed, tugging his pants down and sitting him right at the end of it. His cock was rock hard by then, almost bursting out of his underwear, and the girls were quick to do away with it, suddenly staring in wide, shocked delight at the magnificence of his erection. But the real shock came when he saw Maribelle slip her gloves off and reach for it. "Ah, hold on!" he gasped.

Maribelle's delicate fingers wrapped around the base of the amazing dick before her. Long, thick, and aching with frustration and need so great that Maribelle felt even worse than before about the wicked game she had been playing. "Oh, your fears seem so devilish now; keeping this treat from the women of the world. What an absolute shame, but don't worry, Lon'qu. Lissa and I will make sure you learn to love spending time around women as a virile stud like you should. Isn't that right, darling?" She leaned forward then and laid some soft kisses down onto the tip of his cock, which drew reluctant but very delighted groans from the man's lips.

Lissa bit her lip as she watched Maribelle go at the dick, flustered by the sight of it, and more than a little turned on. She didn't fully know how to deal with any of this, inexperienced and unsure what she was doing, but certain that she wanted to join in. "Don't worry Lon'qu," she chirped, trying to keep peppy in the face of the swelling confusion on his face. "We'll make sure you want to spend more time with both of us, I promise! Because I know I really want to be around you more." She let out a little gasp as she realized what she'd said, averting her eyes as she reached a hand forward nervously, laying it partially over Maribelle's and keeping the grasp steady as she joined in giving it slow, consistent strokes.

"Really, you don't have to do this," Lon'qu groaned, but it was a losing battle in ways he could barely believe. The two soft hands, both gripping differently but delightfully around most of his cock, made for an amazing combination with Maribelle's ensuing licks and kisses. His eyes took in their beauty, the different sorts of loveliness before him of the two very attractive blondes, and as his body ached with excitement, he found himself quickly following it up with, "Nngh, but if you insist, I..." He trailed off, nervous as could be.

"Oh, I very much insist," Maribelle said, voice soft and rumbling as arousal began to get the better of her. "I also insist that you come and try this, Lissa. I know you're sweet and innocent, but you'll have me to guide you."

"Oh, Maribelle, don't say that. You're sweet and innocent too, aren't you?" the princess asked, but she didn't deny herself what she wanted so badly, and leaned in to join Maribelle in licking and kissing all over Lon'qu's cock. That earned a laugh from the noble, who chose to ignore it as she focused on Lon'qu. It didn't take long for Lissa to do the same, and the two stared up in delight at the swordsman, eyes bright and wide as their tongues slithered along his cock in eager adoration. Maribelle's were steadier and more experienced, but Lissa's enthusiasm helped compensate for her inexperience, making for a delight as the loving tongue work quickly pulled Lon'qu deeper and deeper into surrender.

He didn't avoid their eyes, slipping quickly into comfort to a degree he had not been expecting to find at all, one that he wasn't sure had been possible, especially not in such stressful circumstances. Both sure enough, his hands were reaching slowly forward, caressing the cheeks and running through the hair of the two blondes on their knees in front of him. He didn't say anything, rendered almost mute by the scene before him and how unthinkable it ought to have been, but he was all too happy to let this continue for as long as the women so desired. At the very least, his occasional moan and the increasingly heavy pace of his breaths served as indicators to the girls that he was adoring the treatment.

"Suck on it," Maribelle encouraged, her free hand stroking Lissa's soft, golden hair as she looked with delight at the princess, so glad to be there for her first time, able to guide her through this exciting new world. She watched slowly as the princess did so. It was sloppy and clumsy as could be, lips too lose, everything so loud and wet. But Maribelle adored her for that, because there may not have been much knowledge behind what she did, but she did everything with certainty and with gusto. Lissa threw herself into anything she did happily, and it was so adorable to the rather embarrassingly pining noble. "Oh Lissa, that's wonderful."

"Thank you," Lissa said as the hand beneath hers began to move it back to the middle and then even further. "Now it's your turn! I bet you can do a better job a-whoa!" She gasped, pulling her hand away in shock as Maribelle effortlessly deepthroated Lon'qu's cock, taking it down deep and sucking steadily on it with a fervor that was much, much more vulgar than she could have ever thought Maribelle capable of. It shocked her, left her speechless as she watched Maribelle bob her head back and forth, taking almost the entirety of his big dick right down her throat.

Lon'qu was shocked too, and the first word he'd said in a long time spilled out; a shuddered and trembling, "Fuck!" as he not only saw Maribelle accomplish the impressive feat, he felt it. T Felt the tight throat around his cock, felt the wet heat all around him, and then felt the lips perfectly sealed around his shaft and dragging back and forth as she bobbed her head quickly, taking him with no struggle all the way down in ways that left him wondering just how proper a lady she truly was. Not that he would have questioned it; he couldn't have, and the only words to follow were, "I'm cumming."

Maribelle pulled back in a flash, his cock leaving her mouth with a wet pop as she purred, staring up at him as she madly stroked his cock. "Lissa, press your cheek against mine," she said, breath a little shaky, and she felt Lissa do exactly as asked. They pressed their cheeks together and smiled up at Lon'qu, rewarded for their trouble with their salty treat. The man groaned as, finished by Maribelle's rapid strokes, he came hard, cock spewing rope after rope of thick, pearlescent cum all over the two faces pressed sweetly together, both members of Ylissean high society given a facial by the foreign warrior.

Everything fell still for a moment as Maribelle gave a few more slow strokes to Lon'qu's cock before she turned toward Lissa. Despite their licking his cock and some incidental tongue contact, she hadn't yet kissed the girl she'd just shared a dick with, and she sought to change that with cum on their lips. She pulled Lissa in to a deep, hungry kiss, and was surprised by the eagerness with which the princess returned the fire. Maribelle said nothing, but despite her inexperience and the overbearing eagerness that dominated her approach to all of this, she could pick up something distinct; the excitement of adoration. The kind of fire in a kiss one couldn't fake; Lissa had wanted to kiss Maribelle for quite some time.

It ensured that both were a little breathless when the kiss broke away, the two staring at each other for a brief moment, speechless and unsure what to say or if either should say anything, before Maribelle finally turned her gaze toward Lon'qu. "Listen clearly to me. I adore you, and I can tell that Lissa does, but I adore her much more. However, I'm willing to have us all share. So, you will give Lissa her first time, and you will be gentle with her; if you're not, it will be your last time. Understood?"

"I could never hurt Lissa," Lon'qu said, truthful as he looked at the two gorgeous women. He could tell there was a little something between them; it was impossible for there not to be. But he could also tell they had feelings for him, feelings which it was hard to deny he returned once in the midst of the madness swelling in the room. "And it would be my honour, princess, to be your first."

Lissa stood up, and Maribelle was quickly upon her, hands running adoringly along the princess's body as she stripped her down and eased her forward. "And I would love for you to be my first... And for you to be here and involved, Maribelle." She blushed happily, surrounded by the two she adored most; it was the perfect first time, in her eyes, and she was eager to see where it all went, how happy this all ended. Once naked, she climbed forward, happy as could be as Lon'qu pulled his way back and proper onto the bed.

"Climb into his lap," Maribelle said, guiding her beloved princess slowly from behind, hands running along her naked body with a little too much eagerness. Her grip settled onto Lissa's hips just in time to bring the girl to hover right over the tip of the magnificent dick that she would be climbing right onto herself were she not more concerned with Lissa's enjoyment than with her own; seeing the princess enjoy herself would be much better to her. "Okay, now slowly..."

Lissa sank down onto Lon'qu's dick with patience, guided by the hold on her lips, but even that first inch made her gasp and pitch forward. Lon'qu groaned beneath her, his hands reaching for hers and holding firmly onto them as she took him into her slick, hot, tight pussy. She was incredibly wet and ready for him, but there was no accounting for her virginal tightness and the relative size of Lon'qu's almost divine endowment. "Ah, it... Ngh, don't worry about me, I promise, it's fine." She took a him a little further down, even maybe a bit more bold than Maribelle's guidance advised, but she didn't care. She knew they were both looking out for her, and wanted to prove she could handle it. Moving slowly up once she felt she'd taken enough, she came right back down, getting a bit more into her this time, all the while holding tightly onto Lon'qu's hands.

"You have this," Lon'qu said, patient and adoring as he looked up at the naked and wonderful princess. "Mm, don't push yourself. You already feel amazing." He lay still, letting Maribelle's sensible, gentle hands guide her as he lay there, not wanting to get intense with her lest he get too rough; Maribelle seemed like she could handle rough, but Lissa needed something more gentle. All that mattered was being with her. With both of them. And as uncomfortable as he may have sometimes been with them, he was still the one most capable of going too far, and so he held himself back as he savoured the gorgeous princess atop him.

Little whines from Lissa's lips showed her boldness as she proved herself more capable than either of them gave her credit for. She knew their hearts were in the right place, but she didn't fully enjoy the way they tried to keep her pulled back. Determined to prove herself, she eventually took his whole cock into her, gasping and shuddering as she drew up, quick to prove herself capable and not wanting to stop. Back down she went, building up a good rhythm, building up something incredible and quickening with each bounce.

Maribelle picked up on that fact, and knowing that Lissa could take care of it, let her hands get a little more selfish. She began to grasp the princess's small breasts as she pressed tightly against her back, still fully clothed but too busy feeling Lissa up to care. Her lips pressed into the girl's neck, and her eyes remained on the bottomless swordsman, seeing him in a new light as she realized that maybe the issue of the mess of attractions between the three of them didn't need compromising or leaving somebody unhappy. Maybe they could all settle together into something wonderful and incredible for all. That certainly felt like it could be best.

The steady up and down of the sweet, lithe princess soon left the room full of moans and cries of pleasure as Lon'qu's grunts and groans of delight grew louder, and sweet, high pitched delight from Lissa's lips overpowered it. She was burning up, delighted and so happy to be there. She was riding him quite quickly now, her pussy adapting quickly to the size of his impressive dick and finding the perfect way to settle happily into the groove of sex. She was able to take it, and there was no need for concern now, an achievement she hoped they would remember for next time. And oh, there would be a next time; nobody could bear to tell sweet, bright Lissa no, and she was going to use that to make sure she dragged both of her crushes into precisely the kind of unconventional relationship she wanted out of them, not quite as clueless and innocent as hey may have assumed.

But for the moment, all that mattered was release, the sweet bliss of heated bodies finding their mutual peak, and with her inexperience and the incredible tightness of her pussy around all of Lon'qu's dick, it wasn't long before the two were done in, moaning in unison as her pussy tightened down even harder in those final moments, inner walls pulsating and trying to coax another orgasm out of him. And he couldn't deny her that, groaning as his hips rocked upward, strong enough to bounce the princess a little as he came, pumping her full of another heavy load of cum, one as equally plentiful as the first, and the warm sensation of the thick semen spurting within her only made Lissa delightfully louder.

Lissa didn't stay on Lon'qu's cock long. She wanted to. Wanted to slump down against his strong chest, hold tightly to him, and feel the warmth of his affection. But behind her, the prettiest girl she knew needed it just as much. "Okay Maribelle, it's your turn," she said, pulling out of his lap and turning around to kiss Maribelle again.

The sentiment was kind, and Maribelle had admittedly neglected her own needs long enough that her panties were soaked, but she was no lap rider. "I would love to have a turn, but... You get up, I will not sit there and do all of the work for you." She stripped down to nothing quickly, and took the place Lon'qu had been lying in, getting down on all fours and sticking her lovely rear high into the air. "Lissa my dear, if you would please sit in front of me, I would love to give you some affection while he keeps me busy. As for Lon'qu... Fuck me, and pretend for a moment that perhaps I'm not a lady."

It was a vulgar request, but one Lon'qu found easier to fill than he'd expected, with Maribelle's lovely behind raised up and her pussy so wet that quim ran down her thighs. He pushed forward, slamming all of his cock into her, and he was delighted to hear the amazing cries of delight that followed; for someone who seemed so high society, there was a sudden carnality to the sounds she made as his thick cock filled her up, and he was surprised to find that she took him much easier than Lissa had. He didn't say anything, but he got quickly down to work at fucking her exactly like she had asked.

Lissa was curious about getting in front of Maribelle, and found that the lovely noble she had become best friends and now seemingly lovers with was a bit of an uncaged beast all of a sudden. Maribelle dove forward and buried her head between Lissa's thighs, eating her creampied pussy out with a ravenous hunger that took her utterly by surprise. The same tongue that had joined hers in steadily adoring Lon'qu's cock now slithered about deep within her, refusing to stay still as the taste of her tart nectar mixing with the plentiful salty cum pumped into her formed something intriguing and utterly irresistible for the admittedly very smitten noblewoman. Not that Lissa minded, moaning as her head rolled back and she gripped the hair of her dear 'friend' tightly. "You're really good at this, Maribelle!"

"Nngh, that's not all she's good at," Lon'qu groaned, slamming forward as he fucked Maribelle faster and harder, hearing nothing but delighted moans no matter what he did. Which suited him just fine; there was no sense of duty to protect and keep her safe quite like with Lissa, and he could get a little rougher and more intense as a result, which let him work all of the energy and frustrations out hard. He didn't waste any time in doing so either, hands gripping her hips as he leaned forward. "You're both amazing, though, and I... I would love to be shared. And to share. I'm not good at talking about this sort of thing, but I adore you both."

Lissa smiled, her other hand ending up in the messy black hair of the man fucking the woman eating her out. "I'm glad! Now come on, give it to her, Lon'qu! She deserves it hard, especially because she's so g-good at this! Ah!" Her toes curled and her thigh tightened around the head between her legs.

But for as much as they were enjoying themselves, it couldn't compare to how much Maribelle was, given that she was, after all, the one doing the pussy eating and the one getting fucked deep. It was right where she wanted to be, not having to compromise as she kept both of her crushes happy, treated to Lissa's sweet noises and her interesting taste while Lon'qu's thick cock fucked her like she had needed to be fucked for longer than she was fully willing to admit. All in all, she felt perfect, and she didn't want it to stop. At least not prematurely, and her fear was that she would be the one who couldn't hold out.

Fortunately though, a fear more unfounded than she could have ever imagined. Lissa came first, the inexperienced girl surrendering to the amazing cunnilingus and losing herself to sweet moans and a steady bucking forward of her hips. The sweet sounds filling the room ensured the enjoyment of everyone involved, voices smoldering and dipping low as they all found release, spurred on by the lovely noises of the gorgeous princess and her orgasmic glee. Maribelle couldn't help herself as she clenched down around Lon'qu's cock, and such a sensation was certain to make him erupt, to pump her just as full of cum as he'd pumped Lissa, and soon, all three bodies were limp and slumped down.

Lon'qu ended up in the middle, and Maribelle felt it a testament to her ability to share and her attraction toward him that she didn't complain about having anyone between her and Lissa, as the two girls lay beside him.

"Thank you," Lon'qu said softly. "I never knew I would be able to get used to being around women again, let alone two, but... I feel much better with you than I ever believed I could again. You've done a lot for me with this."

Lissa gave a soft sigh as she lifted her head up off his shoulder. "You're welcome, and I hope we can all continue to share and get along, but-oh! Wait a second. Maribelle and I have kissed, but you haven't kissed either of us yet! Oh, that won't do at at. Maribelle, come here, we need to kiss Lon'qu a whole bunch."

"It's okay," the swordsman said, cheeks burning as he tried to play it off cool. "We can go at our own pace a-"

"No," Lissa said, pouting. "Lie back and don't fight this. Maribelle and I are going to smooch you until you can't take anymore!"

It was almost a surprise how utterly okay with that prospect Lon'qu was, but he took that as the best possible sign of all.


End file.
